


Постоянная бдительность

by Wayward_jr, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Season/Series 01
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ужасающая находка Сэма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Постоянная бдительность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heads Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/169360) by Mink. 



— Орел — выиграл я, решка — ты.  
  
Сэм протянул руки к обогревателю и потер ладони.  
  
— Придурок, я больше не поведусь, давай кидай монету.  
  
Дин вздохнул и подкинул четвертак:  
— Выбирай тогда.  
  
— Решка.  
  
Долгий стон дал Сэму понять, что выпал орел.  
  
Он снова покрутил радио, пытаясь найти хоть какой-то прогноз погоды. В свете фар было видно лишь непрекращающийся снегопад и все возрастающий сугроб, в котором они застряли. Машину повело на дороге, и они уткнулись в снежный занос, а лопата в багажнике нашлась всего одна.  
  
— Возьми мои перчатки, — предложил Сэм с улыбкой.  
  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Дин и быстро надел их на руки. Потом порылся в сумке на заднем сиденье, вытащил оттуда свою единственную водолазку — черную — и натянул ее прямо поверх двух фланелевых рубашек.  
  
— Хоть бы один свитер… Почему у меня, черт возьми, нет ни одного свитера?!  
  
Сэм поймал местную волну, где сквозь дикие помехи ему пообещали четыре фута снега к утру, а потом добавили, что все нормальные люди сидят в такую погоду дома перед камином, и только ненормальные психо...  
  
Тут сигнал с шипением пропал.  
  
— Мне хватило бы и мотеля с обогревателем, — проворчал Дин, застегивая молнию кожанки под самый подбородок. А потом серьезно посмотрел на брата и добавил, стуча зубами: — Если я не вернусь через пятнадцать минут… подожди еще.  
  
Сэм собрался с духом — дверь Импалы открылась, выпуская Дина, и тут же снова захлопнулась. Но внутрь все равно успел ворваться ледяной вихрь со снегом, от холода аж скулы свело. Сэм проводил брата взглядом: тот одолел огромный сугроб и наклонился к фарам, чтобы оценить, насколько глубоко ушло правое колесо. И вдруг, оступившись, пропал в метели.  
  
Задумавшись о высоте сугробов, Сэм прикинул, может, стоит проигнорировать наказ брата и отправиться на поиски? Но тут Дин снова появился в поле зрения, схватившись для устойчивости за капот. Забористый мат было слышно даже сквозь вой ветра и помехи в динамиках.  
  
Забив на радио, Сэм выключил приемник и со вздохом откинулся на спинку сиденья.  
  
Какая скукотища…  
  
Тут его взгляд упал на бардачок.  
  
Сэм бегло просмотрел коллекцию удостоверений, в основном, диновских — хотя его собственных тоже хватало, — и полез глубже. Под завалами сложенных как попало карт, поддельных прав, потрепанных игральных карт и пачкой «Лаки Страйк», почти на самом дне, Сэм обнаружил три кассеты, которые Дин считал пропавшими и непрестанно ныл по этому поводу уже недели три.  
  
Неожиданно одна кассета выскользнула и завалилась под сиденье. Сэм нагнулся, вытянул руку и попытался нащупать пропажу. Пальцы наткнулись на что-то непонятное, и он решил рассмотреть поближе.  
  
Сэм удивленно моргнул, разглядывая предмет на ладони.  
  
И только через несколько секунд понял, что он держит в руках.  
  
Использованный презерватив.  
  
Внезапно в сопровождении ветра и снега внутрь ворвался Дин и, поспешно захлопнув дверь, уселся на свое место. Он расчесал пятерней белые от снега волосы и жизнерадостно улыбнулся.  
  
— Думаю, у нас есть шанс, если ты вдавишь педаль до отказа, пока я толка…  
  
Сэм припечатал найденную мерзость прямо на лобовое стекло перед лицом брата. Пристало оно знатно.  
  
— Господи! — возмущенно выпалил Дин. — Какого хрена ты тут без меня делал?!  
  
— Я нашел это, — прошипел Сэм. — Прям рукой нащупал!  
  
— Чувак, если ты настроился на местных цыпочек — не смей даже думать об этом в моей машине, не то я....  
  
— Это не мое, мудак, это твое! Ты забыл его под сиденьем, а я дотронулся… Нет… нет, я не просто дотронулся — я его в руки взял! Дин, я взял твой гондон в руки!  
  
— Сбавь обороты, Сэлли, это не мое! Чтоб я, да в машине! — Дин заботливо погладил приборную панель.  
  
— Если это не твое и не мое, то чье же, черт побери?!  
  
— Слушай, последний раз вместо меня ее брал отец...  
  
Сэм оцепенел, стоило Дину замолчать на середине предложения.  
  
— О господи… — захлебнулся Дин.  
  
— Д-дин… нет…  
  
— Это… о господи...  
  
— Дин, НЕТ!  
  
Презерватив наполовину отклеился и завис на стекле, болтаясь прямо перед лицом Дина.  
  
Братья в панике одновременно схватились за дверные ручки и вывалились наружу, прямиком в метель. Сэм смутно осознавал, что при этом оба они в ужасе орали, а он еще и вытянул вперед руку, словно та была охвачена пламенем.  
  
— Он брал ее всего на полчаса! — Дин схватился за голову и зачастил: — А я такой еще подумал: чего это он пикап не взял? ПОЧЕМУ он не взял ПИКАП, СЭМ? ПОЧЕМУ ОН НЕ ВЗЯЛ ПИКАП?!  
  
— Боже, Дин… Он это на заднем или на… на… на переднем сиденье… Боже мой, Дин! — Сэм снова и снова совал руку в мокрый снег.  
  
— Так. Ладно. — Дин уперся ладонями в колени, сделал пару глубоких вдохов и собрался с мыслями. — В машину — ни ногой, пока не промоем ее через окна из шлангов и не обработаем парой бутылок дезинфектора.  
  
Сэм решительно закивал:  
— Мы же можем пойти пешком, правда? Будем идти, пока не упремся в супермаркет или в какую-нибудь навороченную заправку с мойкой?  
  
Дин серьезно посмотрел на него сквозь бушующую метель.  
  
— Мы можем погибнуть.  
  
Сэм встретил вызов с высоко поднятой головой и рукой, красной от снега и навеки запятнанной.  
  
— Я готов рискнуть, Дин.  
  
— И я, Сэмми. И я.  
  
Конец.


End file.
